


Quality Time

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Gold takes Red down from Mt. Silver to show him around New Bark Town. However Red soon finds himself stuck in Gold’s house due to a storm.





	Quality Time

It was rare when Red left his home at Mt. Silver. Usually it was him going out to get more supplies, but any other occasion was Gold’s doing. 

Reluctant as he is to leaving, Red is actually grateful for not having to go on his own. Arceus knows his mother was in pure disbelief by his appearance and thankfully Gold filled up the silence with what little he had to say.

Red even surprised Gold by accepting his offer to show him around New Bark. After all it was Gold’s hometown and it was nice seeing him get so happy about accepting his request. Even though Gold was usually energetic about most things.

*******

“.. And that's where I met Cyndaquil! We've been best pals ever since, right boy?” Gold grins at his Typhlosion who growls happily, nuzzling against its trainer. Red notes how the lab looks almost similar to Oak’s and smiles at the scene.

That is until he heard the sound of thunder.

“Oh what the- rain?” Gold frowns and looks up at the dark clouded sky. Even his Typhlosion was getting wary, but that was understandable considering it's a fire type.

“Guess you'll have to camp out at my house until the storm passes, sorry.” Despite apologizing Gold smiles and before Red can get too suspicious of him he's being tugged by the hand, Typhlosion already ahead of them. 

“Maybe you could stay the night too!” Gold sounds a bit more excited than he should, but Red manages a small smile towards his mood. 

At this point Red already suspects something is up, but he lets it slide if there is.

*******

They get inside not a moment too soon with the sound of a downpour of rain hitting against the windows. Red holds back a sigh at the sight, but he finds himself lost staring since its been so long since he's seen rain and not snow.

“Oh? Is this a friend of yours, Gold?” Red turns his attention to the woman speaking assuming it was Gold’s mother.

“Something like that.” Gold laughs slightly to himself, grinning as he throws an arm over Red’s shoulders. They're dating, but Red understands if Gold wants to take his time telling her. “Try not to bombard him with questions, mom. He's not much of a talker.”

“Are you sure you give him enough room to speak, dear?” 

Red felt his lips twitch up by the comment.

“O-of course I do. Red’s a man of little words, the strong silent type! He barely has to speak during battles!” Gold finishes with a huff as Gold’s mom sends him an impressed look before realization hits her. 

“Are you the one my son always visits on that mountain? He talks about you quite a lot.” He watches as she smiles warmly at him and starts heading back to the kitchen. 

“Gold! Come help me set the table for three!” She yells over her shoulder and Gold follows quickly with Red staying back to smile at the two before heading in to help out.

He can't recall the last time someone cooked for him. 

*******

Dinner goes surprisingly well, especially when Red releases his Pokemon to eat and Snorlax manages not to eat out the whole supply of food. Well, that was mainly because Red returned him before he could. 

After they eat and clean up, Red follows Gold up to his bedroom with his Pikachu resting on Gold’s shoulder. 

It's cute seeing them get along now, especially when it took awhile for Pikachu to warm up to Gold. At least he's not shocking the champion anymore.

“Excuse the mess.” It doesn't help when Gold takes off his jacket and tosses it against his computer chair which falls off the seat immediately.

Red has to move out of the way when a bundle of Cyndaquil coming running into the room. The last one stumbles and falls on its back and Red finds himself immediately helping the small fire-type up. The Cyndaquil chirps happily in his hands then goes to play with the others. 

It's then that Red takes note of the room. While it  _ is  _ pretty messy he knows he's in no room to judge considering if it weren't for his mom his own room would probably be covered in dust.

Red notices how there's a Pokemon bed on the floor probably meant for a Pokemon the size of an Arcanine but considering the amount of Cyndaquil it's obvious what it's used for. There's various toys meant for Pokemon lying on the floor along with some of Gold’s clothes scattered around, but surprisingly his bed is already made. 

Red laughs quietly to himself and watches his Pikachu go join the group of Cyndaquil while he joins Gold on the bed.

“What's so funny?” Gold asks, peering up at Red with his arms resting behind his head. 

“You.” He says with a smile, lightly tapping Gold on the nose. 

“Should I be insulted by that?” Gold looks as if he ponders on it before he shrugs. “Nothing worse than what my mom’s probably said.” Gold huffs out a laugh, tugging on Red’s arm until he's laying down next to him, legs resting half off the bed. 

“You okay with sleeping over? I don't normally check on the weather so that's my bad- don't look so skeptical I mean it! Do I  _ look  _ like the type of person who'd sit down and watch the news, let alone the weather?” 

Red shook his head. He had a point. 

“But I..” Gold hesitates before continuing. “I did want to show you my home. New Bark can be pretty calm don't you think?” 

Red nods and then gestures towards the window. 

“Er- yeah when it's not storming. You getting to stay over is kind of like a great bonus.” Gold laughs, bumping his knee against Red’s.

“I think they're happy to see you anyway. Like a sleepover to them.” Gold nearly whispers, briefly propping up on his elbows to look at the small Pokemon either playing or sleeping. 

Red copies Gold’s action and the lay in silence observing the cheerful Pokemon. Even Pikachu was getting into it, letting a Cyndaquil paw at its tail curiously.

“So.. You like it?” Gold seems nervous about asking, but somehow stills seems optimistic about what Red’s answer will be.

Red quickly nods and it has Gold smiling softly at him.

“I like anywhere you take me.” Red says honestly, smiling back.

“Really? Well there's this other place in Johto I've been wanting to show you..” 

While he isn't a fan of leaving Mt. Silver he was content with going anywhere else with only Gold. The rest of the night is spent with Red listening to Gold chatter away.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated New Year, I wanted Red/Gold to be the first ship I wrote for the year <3 <3 And the bundle of Cyndaquils is a reference to one of my other Red/Gold fics ahh 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
